


【maxim/sergei 孙沃】他是龙AU

by AlexYYYY



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYYYY/pseuds/AlexYYYY
Summary: 听歌时忽然听到了他是龙里的那首歌，于是开了这个脑洞。太孙龙*公主（划掉）沃有生子内容，注意避雷
Relationships: Maxim Kovtun/Sergei Voronov
Kudos: 2





	【maxim/sergei 孙沃】他是龙AU

谢廖沙正躺在湖上的小船里，等待命运的审判。

他本来只是城堡里的一个扫地小工，为什么会躺在这里，倒是一个说来话短的故事。

“谢廖沙，你过来。”五天前，他正在扫地，老皇后塔拉索娃忽然把他叫了过去，“有事情和你说。”

谢廖沙拿着扫把颠颠跑过去，“皇后您有事？”

“你想不想换个工作？”塔拉索娃神秘兮兮的问他。

“扫地挺好的，我没打算换工作。”谢廖沙实话实说。

“给你个亲王当当怎么样？”塔拉索娃问。

“啊？”谢廖沙蒙逼。

塔拉索娃却忽然拿出小手绢擦起眼泪，“谢廖沙啊，王国的未来都在你身上了，你看平时我们对你这么好，你是不是应该报答报答你的国家……”

“皇后您慢点说。”谢廖沙挠挠头，“有什么需要我做的？”

“五天后就是龙来的日子了。”塔拉索娃放下手绢，“可是我们国家没有公主。”

“那和我有什么关系？”谢廖沙还是没懂。

“给你封个亲王，把你献给龙。”塔拉索娃郑重的说。

“皇后您不是在开玩笑吧。”谢廖沙呆住。

“呜呜呜呜呜。”塔拉索娃不知道从哪里把参孙小王子拉了出来，“你看参孙他还这么小，我怎么忍心把他献给龙。”

参孙现在还没塔拉索娃咯吱窝高，拿着自己的小宝剑看着谢廖沙，“谢廖沙哥哥早。”

“……好吧。”谢廖沙心肠好，看着小矮个参孙，还是答应了塔拉索娃。

是啊，他是个被塔拉索娃捡回来的孤儿，没爹没娘，吃百家饭长大，这个时候不把他献出去，还能找谁呢。

塔拉索娃又开始呜呜呜哭了起来，“谢廖沙你可真是个好孩子，我没有白疼你。”

当天下午，谢廖沙就成了亲王。

他第一次住进了城堡的房间里，有人侍候他更衣洗漱，给他端来丰盛的饭菜，他在快三十年的人生中第一次躺上了一张软软的舒服的大床。

要是能一直这么开心就好了，谢廖沙想。

但是这天晚上，他也在人生中第一次失眠了。

他梦见了会喷火的恶龙从天上飞来，把他掳走，他从高空坠落，放佛没有尽头。

他从梦中惊醒，发现自己还是躺在床上，只是这软软的床和他平时住的草垛比起来似乎太软了些，让他一直向下陷，然后他就一直瞪眼到天明。

周围的人群唱起歌，谢廖沙的思绪被扯回了湖上。

“从前没有时间 没有土地 万物混沌 记忆蒙尘

往事如烟 转瞬即逝 河水冰封 化为虚无”

天空一片寂静，谢廖沙有点紧张地开始玩起自己的手指。

“时间如湍急河水

谁也无法从中脱身

待嫁的姑娘等待着丈夫  
如同等待死亡的时刻”

可我是个男的啊，谢廖沙想，龙不会发现被骗了然后先把我吃了吧，他有点害怕地闭上了眼睛。

“她通身纯白

仿佛穿着白色的殓衣  
她注定死亡”

我还年轻，我不是很想死，谢廖沙继续想。

“婚礼的钟声回响

带她去 带她去

飞来吧 降临吧

永远为你奉上

年轻的姑娘”

一曲终了，天上还是没什么动静，谢廖沙睁开眼睛，四处张望。

岸上的人们也在四处张望，发现并没有龙来，于是开始唱第二遍歌曲。

龙还是没来。

谢廖沙有点躺不住了，他想坐起来，他想逃跑，但是周围的花朵把他埋在下面，让他一时没有办法坐起来。

第三遍歌曲响起的时候，天空中终于闪过了一个巨大的阴影，那和谢廖沙梦里的龙看起来差不多，只不过没有喷火。

灰黑色的巨龙盘旋在湖面上，嘶吼一声，像是在和什么东西争论一般，然后俯冲下来，两只爪子抓住了小船里的谢廖沙，又飞向了空中。

花瓣随着他的衣角飘落，有些落在湖里，有些落在人们头上，血红的花朵像是鲜血。

不过龙的爪子其实很轻柔，谢廖沙连根头发都没有掉。

就是飞起来的感觉有点晕，谢廖沙想着，迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

谢廖沙不知道自己睡了多久，他仿佛梦到自己又回到了自己的小塔楼里，躺回了熟悉的草垛上，他的手拍了拍身边的东西——好像真的是草垛。

谢廖沙一下子蹦起来，他的确是在草垛上，只不过不是在自己的小塔楼，而是在一个山洞里，地上铺着厚厚的稻草，还有点动物皮毛，身边一个看起来像是干枯的树桩一类的东西上甚至还摆着一些水果。

谢廖沙的肚子适时哀嚎一声，他略一沉吟，还是拿起一个看起来不像是有毒的苹果啃了一口。

山洞口投进缕缕阳光，他一边啃着苹果，一边摸索出了山洞，山洞前面的空地上，有个青年人正在朝阳里练剑。

谢廖沙啃苹果的动作顿了顿，他用没拿苹果的那只手揉揉眼睛，这个青年人并没有消失，看来这不是他的幻觉。

年轻人身材高大，体格健壮，他赤裸着身体，只在腰间随便围了一块不知道是什么动物的皮毛，谢廖沙仔细想了想自己生活的年代，好像没听说有什么人还保留着这种野生的习惯。

“喂。”谢廖沙叫那个年轻人。

年轻人听到声音，停下动作，回过头来，“你醒了？”

他的声音有点沙哑，像是很久没有说过话一样。

“是你救了我？”谢廖沙问他。

“啊……是……其实……我……”年轻人支支吾吾。

“谢谢你。”谢廖沙自顾自的说了下去，“你叫什么名字？”

“我没有名字。”年轻人说。

谢廖沙走近他， “可怜的孩子，我太懂你了。”

年轻人有些诧异地看着他，“懂我？”

“是啊。”谢廖沙坐到他旁边，“我刚被捡回来的时候也不知道自己叫什么，还是别人给我取的名字。对了我叫谢廖沙。要不就叫你马克西姆怎么样？”

“马克西姆……”年轻人轻轻读着这个名字，点了点头，“我喜欢这个名字。”

马克西姆有着一头棕黄色的半长卷毛和蓝蓝的大眼睛，但不知道为什么，总是看起来有点委屈的样子。

“你的家人呢？”谢廖沙问他。

“我没有父母。”马克西姆回答。

谢廖沙拍拍他的肩膀，“我更懂你了。”

“嗯？”马克西姆发出疑虑的声音。

“以后你就有我了。”谢廖沙说，然后啃完了最后一口苹果。

马克西姆有点脸红。

“我们这是在哪里啊？”谢廖沙像是没看到，继续问。

“在山上。”马克西姆说，“这里很少有人来。”

“那你为什么会生活在这里？”谢廖沙继续问。

“我从记事开始就一直住在这里了。”马克西姆回答，“我也不知道为什么。”

“小可怜。”谢廖沙说，“对了我还有个问题，你为什么不穿衣服呢？”

马克西姆挠头，“为什么要穿衣服？”

谢廖沙也挠头，“你这个问题真是把我问倒了。”

“不过你这件衣服挺好看的。”马克西姆真诚的感慨，谢廖沙看着他真诚的蓝眼睛，没忍住，把外面这件罩袍脱了下来，披到马克西姆身上。

于是，灿烂的朝阳下出现了这样一种诡异的场景：一个只穿着内衬的谢廖沙和一个只披着罩袍的马克西姆相对无言，互相傻笑。

马克西姆的生活可以说是无趣至极。

练过剑，马克西姆爬上山，打回两只野兔，宰杀之后烤熟，和谢廖沙解决了一顿午饭。

下午，马克西姆说要练习冥想，于是又把谢廖沙晾在一边，自己坐在山崖边一个下午。

傍晚，马克西姆去打了两只山羊回来，谢廖沙想吃烤羊腿，马克西姆却说这是用来挤羊奶的，不让他吃。谢廖沙只好一边生着闷气一边吃完了两个苹果和三个梨。

山里没有什么娱乐活动，天黑之后就只能睡觉，谢廖沙一边打着哈欠一边走进山洞，可是他等了很久，马克西姆也没有进来，谢廖沙走出山洞，马克西姆还是坐在山崖边的那块石头上冥想。

谢廖沙想吓吓马克西姆，于是他悄悄走到马克西姆身边，忽然在马克西姆耳边说，“你怎么不睡觉？”

马克西姆确实被他吓了一跳，他猛地跳起来，差点摔到地上，他的蓝眼睛里好像瞬间闪过金色的光芒，看到是谢廖沙，马克西姆深吸了两口气，才又平静下来，“你干嘛？”

“你怎么不睡觉？”谢廖沙问他。

“我睡啊。”马克西姆说，“要不是你吵醒我，我都已经睡着了。”

“你不进山洞里面去睡？”谢廖沙感到很奇怪。

“我……”马克西姆犹豫了一下，“我每天都在这里睡觉，我不进山洞。”

“这里不冷吗？”谢廖沙感到夜风吹在身上，打了个冷颤。

而马克西姆早就把罩袍还给了他，现在依然是只围着一条动物皮毛的造型，“我习惯了。而且……”马克西姆顿了顿，“你自己一个人睡觉安全一点。”

“这山里面有什么？”谢廖沙问。

马克西姆看着他，半天没有回答，谢廖沙又打了个哈欠，“算了，那我自己回去睡了。”然后他走向山洞。

“山里面有龙。”马克西姆在他身后用微小的、几乎没人能听见的声音说。

谢廖沙从来没有想过自己有一天会过上返璞归真的生活。

马克西姆日出而作、日落而息，过的生活像是一只向日葵。谢廖沙只好也跟着他一起，改变了自己的作息。

以前他经常半夜溜出塔楼，跑到城堡里没人的屋顶上看星星，回来的时候再跑到厨房偷面包吃。可是现在，他最晚的娱乐活动就是和马克西姆在山崖边的大石头上排排坐看日落。

日落很美，但是看多了也很无聊，他不知道马克西姆怎么做到每天都能津津有味的看天上的那个大火球落下来，第二天早上再津津有味的看那个大火球升起来。

他打了个哈欠，马克西姆岿然不动。

他又打了个哈欠，马克西姆依然岿然不动。

真困，谢廖沙心想，然后靠到马克西姆肩膀上，睡着了。

马克西姆感到肩膀上靠过来的毛茸茸的脑袋，身体骤然坐直，他之前就发现，谢廖沙接触到他的时候，他会感到有些不对劲。现在他感受着谢廖沙传来的温度，更加确定了这一点，他推了推谢廖沙，“你别在这里睡觉，到山洞里去睡。”

谢廖沙揉着眼睛站起来，“怎么了？”

马克西姆坐远了一些，“你回到山洞里去睡。”

谢廖沙迷迷糊糊的应了一声，站起来，走向山洞，所以这次他又没有注意到马克西姆的蓝眼睛里闪着的金色的光。

马克西姆看着他走进山洞，想起了他爸以前语重心长地对他说过的话——孩子啊，以后你会遇到此生挚爱，她会有金色的头发，灰色的眼睛，美丽的长相，而每次当她触碰你的皮肤，你都会感觉到不同寻常的冲动。

马克西姆攥紧拳头——爸，你是不是在骗我，这人明明是男的啊？

在山里呆了半个多月，谢廖沙的衣服已经破得没法穿了，于是他用马克西姆打猎剩下的兔子皮毛给自己做了新衣服。他顺便也给马克西姆做了一身，可是马克西姆还是保持着赤裸身体的习惯，坚决不穿衣服。

谢廖沙这几天觉得马克西姆有点不太对劲，他看起来总是忧心忡忡的样子，有时看着谢尔盖想说些什么，最终却还是没有开口。

“你有事要和我说吗？”谢廖沙终于忍不住了。

“没有。”马克西姆目光闪躲。

“我觉得你最近不太对劲。”谢尔盖刨根问底。

“也没有。”马克西姆继续装傻。

“你看着我。”谢廖沙站到马克西姆面前。

马克西姆别开头，“真没有。”

谢廖沙捧住他的脸，“我看出来你在躲我了。”

这一次，他看到了马克西姆变成了金色的眼睛。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”谢廖沙问。

马克西姆咽了咽口水，“你快点回到山洞里去。”

“为什么？”谢廖沙看着马克西姆越来越亮的眼睛，“你不舒服吗？”

马克西姆一把推开他，“快点回去。”他的声音里面带上了一点金属般的摩擦声，“危险。”

谢廖沙扶起跪倒在地上的马克西姆，“我扶你进山洞休息一下？”

马克西姆抬起头，向他嘶吼一声，脸上似乎隐隐约约露出了鳞片的痕迹，谢廖沙愣了一下，“马克西姆？”

马克西姆甩甩脑袋，脸上的鳞片消失不见，“你快点回去，你在山洞里我才伤不到你。”

谢廖沙似乎还是没有搞懂情况，他又扶住再次跪倒在地的马克西姆，“你怎么了？”

但这次马克西姆没能回答他，在谢廖沙又扶上他肩膀的一瞬间，马克西姆的双手以肉眼可见的速度变成了爪子的形状，谢廖沙对这个爪子再熟悉不过了，这就是把他从小船上抓回来的那对龙的爪子。

马克西姆的蓝眼睛全部变成了金色，从眼睛周围的部分开始，灰黑色的鳞片瞬间铺满他的整个头颅，再向后背和前胸延展开去，当鳞片覆盖到他背上时，马克西姆的后背上伸出了一对翅膀，翅膀扇出的狂风令谢廖沙站不稳身体，跌坐在地上。

谢廖沙坐在地上，看着面前这个由马克西姆变成的有自己三个高的灰黑色巨龙。

“马、马克西姆？”谢廖沙试探地叫了一声。

巨龙正在向天咆哮着，它似乎听见了谢廖沙的声音，低下头来，金色的、对于人类来说过于巨大的瞳孔盯着谢廖沙，谢廖沙从这双眼睛里看不到熟悉的马克西姆，这时他才真切地感受到了强烈的危险。

谢廖沙试图爬起来，而巨龙的爪子搭在谢廖沙肩上，把他按倒在地。

巨龙在谢廖沙的脑袋旁边嗅来嗅去，谢廖沙能在巨龙偶尔张开的嘴巴里看到喉咙中红色的火焰，火焰散发出的热气让谢廖沙从被吓呆的状态中惊醒过来，他扶住巨龙搭在自己肩膀上的爪子，“马克西姆？马克西姆醒醒？”

巨龙在听到他声音的一瞬间停下了动作，金色的瞳孔闪动着，像是在回忆什么事情，然后巨龙向天空哀嚎一声，后退着松开了谢廖沙。

谢廖沙一个翻身从地上爬起来，向着山洞跑过去，他一边飞奔一边回头看了一眼，巨龙像是在和看不见的敌人搏斗，一边摇着头一边退向山崖那边，谢廖沙直跑到山洞里面才敢停下脚步，他稳了稳心神，挪到山洞口偷偷向外望，而这时巨龙已经不见了踪影。

谢廖沙在山洞里等到天黑又等到天亮，巨龙没有回来，马克西姆也没有回来。当太阳升到头顶，他忍不住走出了山洞，山里一片寂静，连虫鸣声都消失不见。

谢廖沙从旁边的小树上掰下一根树杈，带了点吃的东西，从一条能走人的路向山崖下边进发。

走到山崖下面的时候，他似乎发现了今天山里一片寂静的原因——各种树木似乎被什么东西毁坏了，东倒西歪，还有一些烧焦的痕迹，不用想，这些应该都是巨龙的杰作。

谢廖沙继续向前搜寻，终于在草丛里找到了还在昏迷的马克西姆。

马克西姆的头发里夹杂一些树叶和草杆，脸上和身上蹭了很多黑黢黢的痕迹，谢廖沙向下看去，马克西姆的小围裙看来不是什么魔法小围裙，变成巨龙又变回人形之后并没有自动回来，谢廖沙沉默半晌，把自己的上衣脱下来，胡乱围在马克西姆身上，然后半背半拽的把马克西姆拖回了山上。

谢廖沙把马克西姆放在山洞里那个稻草和动物皮毛搭成的小床上，打了些水，帮他擦掉身上的脏东西。马克西姆一直昏睡不醒，谢廖沙也就没有吵醒他，让他继续在这里睡着，自己则走到了山洞外面，坐在平时马克西姆冥想的那块大石头上发呆。

太阳向西边走去，山里渐渐恢复了鸟叫和虫鸣；太阳落山，山里又恢复了寂静，马克西姆还是没有醒，谢廖沙随便啃了两个苹果，然后回到了山洞里。

马克西姆蜷在草堆上，睡得正香，谢廖沙把他往里面推了推，躺在他旁边，并没有在意旁边这个人可能会随时变成巨龙，一口咬掉他的脑袋。

第二天早上谢廖沙醒过来的时候没有看到身边的马克西姆，他走出山洞，马克西姆已经在那块大石头上开始冥想了，谢廖沙走到他身边坐下，马克西姆睁开眼睛，看到身边的谢廖沙，向另外一个方向挪了挪，“你醒了？”

“你是龙啊？”谢廖沙问他。

马克西姆点头，“吓到你了？”

谢廖沙摇摇头，“没有。”

马克西姆有点害羞的低下头玩着自己的手指头，“你是第一个见过我变身的人。”

“哦？”谢廖沙往马克西姆那边挪了挪，“你为什么会突然变身？平时不是好好的吗？”

“有人在唱歌。”马克西姆说。“龙之歌。”

“可是你怎么没有去抓人？”谢廖沙有点疑惑。

“我不想抓人啊，每次听见有人唱歌，忍住冲动都很痛苦。”马克西姆回答。

“那你怎么把我抓回来了？”谢廖沙马上抓住重点。

“你们连着唱了三遍。”马克西姆看了他一眼，“一般人唱一遍看我没有去，就会觉得是老天爷显灵救了他们，然后就不唱了，谁知道你们会连着唱了三遍。”

谢廖沙挠挠头，“原来是这么回事。”

马克西姆又低下头玩手指头，“而且，好像碰到你的时候我也会想要变身。”

“还有这回事？”谢廖沙显得有些不可思议，他抓住马克西姆的手，“你再仔细感受一下？”

马克西姆被他的举动吓了一跳，他的蓝眼睛又开始幻化出金色的光，他想甩开谢廖沙的手，可是谢廖沙抓得很用力，他居然没有甩开。

马克西姆的脸上又泛出了鳞片的乌光，“别闹。”

扫地工谢廖沙手上力气很大，没变身的龙居然挣脱不开他，他用轻柔的像是哄小孩一样的声音对马克西姆说，“你不想伤害我。”

马克西姆点点头，“我不想，但是我控制不住。”

他的声音又开始沙哑，鳞片覆盖了他的小半张脸，让他看起来有点可怕。而逐渐龙化的马克西姆手劲大了许多，谢廖沙不得不用了更大的力气才按住他的手。

马克西姆张了张嘴，好像要说点什么，谢廖沙却忽然亲了上来。

马克西姆要说的东西被堵了回去，他感到自己身体里想要变身的冲动被另外一种感觉冲淡了，他惊异地看着自己已经被鳞片覆盖了半边的手渐渐变回普通人的样子，马克西姆又想起了他爸曾经说过的话——如果你们真心相爱，那么她的亲吻会帮你控制变身的冲动，从此以后你会获得自由变化龙形和人形的能力。

马克西姆差点感动哭——爸，原来你没骗我！

不用再担心变成龙，马克西姆和谢廖沙过上了没羞没臊的生活。

谢廖沙把缠在自己身上、还在梦里的马克西姆往旁边推了推，从草垛上下来，走出山洞，喝了点水。早上的风有点凉，他裹紧了身上的皮毛外衣，兔毛戳到他的脖子，他感觉有点痒痒的，他低头看看，发现自己从脖子到前胸被马克西姆掐得青一块紫一块。他又锤了锤自己还在酸疼的腰，认真思考起今天晚上让马克西姆在山洞外面睡的可能性。

“你怎么醒的这么早？”马克西姆从山洞里揉着眼睛走出来。

“你太重了，压得我喘不过气。”谢廖沙赌气的说。

“别生气嘛。”马克西姆走过来抱住他，“我带你看个好玩的东西。”

“什么？”谢廖沙没法拒绝马克西姆真诚的眼神。

马克西姆笑笑没说话，抱着他从山崖边一头跳了下去，吓得谢廖沙的惊呼响彻天际。

当然，马克西姆并没有想死，他在半空中变化出了龙的形态，带着谢廖沙冲向天空。

深山里人迹罕至，风景奇妙，谢廖沙感慨于大自然的鬼斧神工，忽然看到了在远方山脚下的一个亮闪闪的东西，马克西姆也看到了那个东西，向那边飞了过去。

两个人落在地上，马克西姆又变成人形，那个亮闪闪的东西是个头盔，旁边还放着一个马鞍，而在离头盔和马鞍不远处，正躺着一个穿着铠甲的人。

谢廖沙走过去，把那个人扶起来，看清楚那张脸的时候，他不禁叫出声，“伊莉莎？”

“你认识？”马克西姆已经又把衣服围好，凑了过来。

“这是公爵的女儿。”谢廖沙说，“可她怎么会在这里？”

“先把她带回去吧。”马克西姆捡起头盔和马鞍，“等她醒过来再问。”

两个人带着伊莉莎回到了山洞里，谢廖沙给伊莉莎喝了点水，没过多久，伊莉莎便醒转过来，她一个翻身，从谢廖沙怀抱里滚出去，然后摸到腰间长剑，摆出防御的姿态。

谢廖沙举起手，“伊莉莎，是我。”

伊莉莎看清楚面前的人，绽开一个笑容，“居然是你？你还没死？？”她一下子扑过来，抱住谢廖沙，“我还以为你被恶龙抓走吃掉了。”

马克西姆在旁边有点不高兴，“你抱他干嘛？”

伊莉莎抬起头，“你是谁？”

“我是马克西姆。”马克西姆走到他们身边，“谢廖沙是我的。”

伊莉莎看看马克西姆又看看谢廖沙，然后哈哈大笑起来，“谢廖沙，我白担心你了，原来你不但没死，还生活幸福。”

谢廖沙拍拍她的头，“别闹。你怎么跑到这里来了？”

伊莉莎在马克西姆的注视下放开了谢廖沙，“我和拉祖金出来玩，结果走丢了，我的马不知道被什么东西惊到，把我摔下来自己跑了，我被甩到地上晕了过去。幸好遇见你，你真是我的福星。”

谢廖沙给她拿过一些吃的，“那你饿了吧，先吃点东西。”

“你们一直都在这里生活吗？”伊莉莎一边吃东西一边问他们。

“是啊，一直都在这里。”谢廖沙又给她拿了一些水，“慢慢吃，别着急。”

“这里离城堡有多远？”伊莉莎又问。

“额……”谢廖沙看了看马克西姆，“有多远？”

马克西姆犹豫了一下，“也不算远，如果骑马大概半天路程。”

“但是我的马不见了。”伊莉莎撇撇嘴，“走回去得多久？”

“这个不要紧。”马克西姆站起身来，走出山洞，向山崖下面吼了两声，然后他走回山洞，在谢廖沙和伊莉莎诧异的目光中坐下来，“等会儿你的马就会回来了。”

伊莉莎看看谢廖沙，“你男朋友真不一样。”

马克西姆听到她的话有点脸红。

“居然还会害羞，可爱。”伊莉莎继续感慨，马克西姆的脸更红了。

三个人正在说话，外面传来一声马嘶，伊莉莎跑出去，惊呼出声，“我的马真的回来了？？”她拿起马鞍，放在马匹背上，然后把马儿拴在了山洞旁边的树上。

“你真厉害。”伊莉莎向马克西姆伸出大拇指，“以后可要好好对我们谢廖沙。”

“你们谢廖沙？”马克西姆有点疑惑。

“是啊，我们都喜欢他。”伊莉莎说，“他会带着我们一起爬房顶，还教我们去厨房偷东西吃。”

马克西姆看看谢廖沙，“你都在教别人什么东西啊？”

“你不懂。”伊莉莎摇摇头，“贵族们的生活太没意思了，还是爬房顶和偷面包比较适合我。”

伊莉莎解决掉最后一口苹果，“我要先回去了，爸爸和拉祖金一定正在着急呢，我得快点。”

谢廖沙跟着站起来，“我送送你。”

伊莉莎点点头，“你告诉我下山的方向就行。”她带上了头盔，紧了紧腰上的长剑，“我骑马回去很快的。”

谢廖沙陪她走到马匹旁边，伊莉莎拍拍他的肩膀，忽然没头没尾的说了这样一句话，“谢廖沙，你要知道，世间最险恶的不是恶龙，而是人心。”

“什么？”谢廖沙没有听懂。

“没事。”伊莉莎笑了笑，翻身上马，“多保重。”

谢廖沙点头，目送着伊莉莎的身影消失在路的尽头。

“我觉得你这两天有点不开心。”马克西姆把谢廖沙烤糊的羊腿从火上拿下来，“怎么总是心不在焉。”

“我……”谢廖沙欲言又止。

“是不是因为伊莉莎？”马克西姆问他。

“……嗯。”谢廖沙点点头，“我有点想以前的朋友们了。”

“那就回去看看？”马克西姆把糊掉的部分切掉，然后递给谢廖沙一些烤羊腿。

“但是……”谢廖沙还是有点犹豫。

“你早点回来就好，我会在这里等你。”马克西姆说。

谢廖沙想了一会，还是点了点头。

送谢廖沙回去没有那么麻烦，马克西姆直接变成龙形，带他飞到了山的那边。走之前，马克西姆叮嘱谢廖沙不要说曾经见过龙，谢廖沙虽然不太懂为什么，但还是答应了。

另一边的山脚离城堡并不远，谢廖沙没走多久就回到了城里。

“谢廖沙？谢廖沙你没有死？”有些熟悉的人认出了他，又惊又喜的叫出声，他常去的小摊主还一边哭着一边给他塞了两个面包。

城里的生活似乎也很开心，谢廖沙想着，回到了自己在塔楼的小房间。

几个月无人居住，房间里布满灰尘，谢廖沙换了身衣服便开始打扫房间，他刚刚擦好地板，房门便被人敲响，他打开门，门口却站着几个士兵。

“你们找我？”谢廖沙有点疑惑。

“塔拉索娃想见您。”士兵说。

虽然感到很奇怪，但谢廖沙还是放下抹布，随士兵回到了城堡。

谢廖沙和塔拉索娃一起吃了晚餐，塔拉索娃还是和以前一样，笑着对他嘘寒问暖，谢廖沙也依然像以前一样，得体地回应着她。

“谢廖沙啊，你出去这么久，看到龙了吗？”塔拉索娃忽然问他。

“没有。”谢廖沙如同和马克西姆约定的那样，否认了这个问题。

“不要骗我。”塔拉索娃依然在微笑，但这笑容让谢廖沙汗毛竖立。

“我没有……”他的声音越来越小。

“你知道我们怎么对待说谎的人。”塔拉索娃走到谢廖沙身后，双手扶住谢廖沙的肩膀。

谢廖沙出了一身冷汗，他打扫过城堡的每一个角落，包括那间小小的监房，所以他当然知道塔拉索娃会怎么对待那些让她生气的人。

“那你有没有见过龙？”塔拉索娃在他耳边问。

“没有……”谢廖沙的声音比蚊子还小。

塔拉索娃松开了他，“谢廖沙，你不是一个会说谎的人。”

两个士兵走进来，带走了谢廖沙。

监房还是那个熟悉的样子，冰冷的墙壁上挂着一些沾血的刑具，谢廖沙被士兵按在小椅子上，面前的长官把手里的鞭子甩得噼啪响。

谢廖沙闭上眼睛，没有说话。

长官懂得他的意思，也没有多和他废话，鞭子直接抽在了他的背上。

我刚换的新衣服啊，谢廖沙心里想。

很快，他就没有心情再去担心自己的衣服了，皮鞭抽在他的背上，抽出一道道血痕。

谢廖沙不说话，长官的鞭子就不停，直到谢廖沙晕了过去。

塔拉索娃不会屈尊来到这个小小的监房，一切对话都由长官代为传达。每一次，谢廖沙的回答都是没有见过龙，而每次一听到这样的回答，塔拉索娃都很不满意，塔拉索娃不满意，长官就不会手下留情。

几次下来，谢廖沙的后背已经没有一块完整的皮肤。为了让他活命，长官每次都要等待他伤口愈合一半才进行下一次审问，他的伤口结了痂，又被皮鞭抽掉，他已经无法站立，只能蜷缩在地上，咬住自己的嘴唇，不让自己呻吟出声。

他不知道时间过了多久，只觉得自己的生命像是裂口水缸里面的水，不停地向外渗漏，不知道什么时候就会流干。

“谢廖沙？”他感到有人在叫他的名字，谢廖沙睁开眼睛，看到了全副武装站在床边的伊莉莎。她正穿着银色的铠甲，腰中带着长剑，头盔上镶着十二颗龙牙，每一颗龙牙代表着一条被杀死的龙，没错，伊莉莎是屠龙者的后代。

“你怎么来了？”谢廖沙问，声音无比沙哑。

“塔拉索娃召集了王国所有的屠龙者，说要去杀掉恶龙。我爸说，恶龙几十年没有出来，不需要再去招惹它，两个人还在吵架，我过来看看你。”伊莉莎把手上的貂皮大衣披到瑟瑟发抖的谢尔盖身上，“你不该回来的。”

谢廖沙笑了笑，“是我没懂你那句话的意思，最邪恶的东西的确是人心。”

“你知道为什么人们要屠龙吗？”伊莉莎问他。

“为什么？”

“因为龙的身后有宝藏，杀了龙，龙守护的宝藏就是屠龙者的了。”伊莉莎平静的说，“我们国家的宝藏不知道有多少是屠龙者拿回来的。可是，这和杀人抢劫又有什么区别呢？”

伊莉莎低下头，“只不过因为杀的是龙，不是我们的同类，所以人们并不会觉得羞耻罢了。”

伊莉莎为谢廖沙掖好大衣，“我不能常来看你，你要好好活下去，才能看到希望。”

谢廖沙看着伊莉莎坚毅的眼神，“可我不知道我还能活多久。”

伊莉莎揉了揉他的头发，“睡一会儿吧。”

谢廖沙闭上眼睛，后背伤口的疼痛让他无法入眠，朦朦胧胧中，他似乎回到了山崖边的那块石头上，和马克西姆一起坐在那里看日落，就是这个日落有些刺眼——

“起来。”有人把他拉了起来。

谢廖沙揉揉眼睛，监房的门被打开，门口投进的阳光正照在他脸上。

两个士兵把他从地上拖起来，拉出了房门。

“这是去哪里？”谢廖沙问。

没人回答他。

不过谢廖沙很快就知道了答案，这个地方他再熟悉不过，他曾经无数次在塔楼上看到这里的景象，听到周围人们的欢呼和惊叫。但亲身走进这里倒是第一次，也应该是最后一次。

这里是断头台。

士兵把他拖到断头台上，他看到了旁边蒙着脸的刽子手，断头台周围，人们依然和以前无数次一样，欢快的看着热闹。

谢廖沙趴在那里，听着周围的喧嚣，可是这喧嚣似乎和他无关。

我想见你最后一面，谢廖沙心想，于是他唱起了歌。

“从前没有时间 没有土地 万物混沌 记忆蒙尘

往事如烟 转瞬即逝 河水冰封 化为虚无”

离得近的人听见了谢廖沙的歌声，他们惊慌失措，“他在唱龙之歌，他要召唤恶龙！”

“时间如湍急河水

谁也无法从中脱身

待嫁的姑娘等待着丈夫

如同等待死亡的时刻”

刽子手的刀已经举起。

“她通身纯白

仿佛穿着白色的殓衣

她注定死亡”

阳光在刀上反射出刺眼的光芒，谢廖沙闭上了眼睛。

“婚礼的钟声回响

带她去 带她去

飞来吧 降临吧

永远为你奉上

年轻的姑娘”

谢廖沙没有等来脖子上的刀，而是等来了围观人们的惊呼。

他睁开眼睛，看到了天上飞来的巨大黑影。

巨龙一翅膀扇翻侩子手，把谢廖沙捧起来飞上天空，回首喷出火焰，烧掉了广场中央的断头台，然后巨龙带着谢廖沙向天际飞去，瞬间不见了踪影。

谢廖沙醒过来的时候，感觉有人正在往他的嘴里灌什么东西，那东西的气味像是鲜血，谢廖沙不喜欢这种血腥气，一下子呛了出来。

对方把他扶起来，轻轻拍着他的背，“你终于醒了。”

那是马克西姆的声音，谢廖沙睁开眼睛，看到马克西姆担忧的面孔，以及手上拿的小刀和手腕上的伤口。

“你干嘛呢？”谢廖沙疑惑的问。

马克西姆举起手腕，向谢廖沙展示手上的伤口，“给你喝点龙血。”

谢廖沙无语，“为什么要喝这个。”

“你伤得很重，龙血可以帮助你恢复，你不觉得已经好很多了吗？”马克西姆说着，又把手伸到谢廖沙嘴边。

谢廖沙摸摸自己的后背，伤口确实愈合得差不多了，他拍开马克西姆的手，“不喝了，一点也不好喝。”

马克西姆收回自己的手，“我就是想让你好的快一点。”

谢廖沙看到马克西姆手腕上几条叠加的伤口，坐直身体，“我已经没事了，不用再喝你的血。”

马克西姆揉揉自己的手腕，“我好的很快，几天就会没事，你不用担心我。”

“我睡了几天？”谢廖沙问他。

“大概4、5天。”马克西姆回答。

“那你一天给我喝多少你的血？”谢廖沙继续问。

“2、3次吧。”马克西姆也是个不会说瞎话的人。

谢廖沙拉过他的手，轻轻抚摸他的手腕，不过对于这点，马克西姆没说谎，他的伤口的确好得很快，刚刚还在流血的伤口已经结痂。

“对了。”谢廖沙忽然想起什么，“屠龙者呢？他们看见你，没有对你动手吗？”

“那要感谢伊莉莎。”马克西姆说，“她说她懒得和龙搏斗，挺危险的，叫我往城堡放点火，然后把金库给打开了，其他的屠龙者看到金库里的宝藏，哪还顾得上我，都在金库里抢东西呢。”

“金库被抢了，塔拉索娃没杀了她？”谢廖沙表示十分震惊。

“伊莉莎还把平民放进了城堡，据说大家把城堡洗劫一空，连桌子腿上的包金都被扒走了，塔拉索娃可能顾不上她吧。”马克西姆接着说。

谢廖沙沉默，并且庆幸自己和伊莉莎关系还不错，没有遭到这种报复。

“可是她爸米申毕竟还是公爵，这么瞎搞，真的没事吗？”谢廖沙还是有些担心。

“伊莉莎还说，她爸早就看塔拉索娃不顺眼，这次打算趁机打倒塔拉索娃，然后退休，再也不当什么屠龙者和公爵了。”马克西姆对人类的争斗没有什么概念，这么大的动荡被他说出来，平淡得就像没加盐的烤鸡腿。

“好吧。”谢廖沙挠挠头，他倒是没想到伊莉莎和米申会这么果断。

“对了，伊莉莎还说这个东西交给你。”马克西姆拿出个小盒子交给谢廖沙，“她说是给你防身用的。”

“防身？”谢廖沙觉得很奇怪，有马克西姆在，他还需要防身？

谢廖沙疑惑着打开了盒子，然后啪叽一声盖上了盒子。

“什么东西？”马克西姆问。

“没事。”谢廖沙把盒子往身后藏，马克西姆没容他藏起来，伸出长胳膊抢过盒子，打开一看，脸都绿了。

盒子里是伊莉莎头盔上的12颗龙牙和一把匕首，这把匕首马克西姆认识，是屠龙者剜龙心时候用的特制匕首。

谢廖沙从他手里把盒子拿过来，“那个，这个东西我们收起来，不要随便乱放。”

马克西姆委屈的看着谢廖沙，“我对你不好吗，为什么她要送给你这个东西。”

“这个……”谢廖沙不知道怎么回答，回头把盒子放到地上，不小心拉到后背，疼得叫了一声。

马克西姆抱住他，“其实，还有一种方法能让你好的快一点。”

“什么？”谢廖沙问。

马克西姆的手滑进他的衣服里面，“你猜。”

一个月后。

早上起床之后，谢廖沙又吐了个昏天黑地，他躺在马克西姆腿上，忧心忡忡的问，“我该不会是得绝症了吧？”

马克西姆神色复杂，“你可能是怀孕了……”

谢廖沙一下子蹦起来，“但我是男的？”

马克西姆挠头，“可我不是人啊。”

谢廖沙居然觉得马克西姆说的十分有道理，于是很快接受了自己是男的但是怀孕了的事实。

马克西姆说的对，他确实不是人，谢廖沙肚子里的这个东西也并不是人，所以三个月之后他们就有了第一个孩子。

这个孩子有着和马克西姆一样的漂亮蓝眼睛，两三天就能开口说话，一个月就能满地乱跑，七八个月就长成了普通小孩十来岁的样子。

马克西姆说这是因为小龙需要很快离开父母生活，所以必须迅速成长，虽然这个孩子是个混血，但是也保留了这一部分的龙的基因，才长得这么迅速。

“想不想再生一个？”晚上，马克西姆躺在床上，小声问谢廖沙。

谢廖沙还没有回话，已经长成青年人模样的孩子忽然在山洞另一头的床上说话了，“爸你控制一点，吵到我睡觉我会长不高。”

谢廖沙的脸腾得一下红到耳尖，而马克西姆决定，明天就让孩子去旁边的山洞睡。


End file.
